


Order Sixty-Six

by MissScorp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Brotherhood, CC-2224 | Cody Has Issues, Clone Wars (Star Wars), Extended Scene, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Order 66 (Star Wars), Planet Utapau (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: A hailstorm of blaster fire erupted on Commander Cody’s order.As it did all across the galaxy.Hold-out blasters appeared in his brothers hands. ARC-170s dropped behind Jedi on swoopbikes or piloting starfighters. AT-STs swiveled their guns. Turrets on hovertanks shifted towards unsuspecting targets.All opened fire.And Jedi died.Clone commanders on Kashyyyk, Felucia, Mygeeto, Tellanroaeg received the order at the same time as Cody. They repeated it to their brothers. Watched it carried out across multiple battlefields, in dozens of military outposts, and from the bridges of cruisers.The galaxy became one colossal fireball.And Jedi died.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Order Sixty-Six

Clone Commander CC-2224, known by his brothers and Jedi General as “Cody” was where he liked being: in the midst of an intense battle. Blaster fire chipped away rock, armor, and metal plating. Smoke mixed with dust and other debris, making visibility difficult on some levels. The sounds of it echoed off the rock walls.

All of it a comfort to Cody.

Soldiers didn’t have many luxuries in the field. Their focus was primarily on defeating their opponents with as few losses to their own numbers as possible. The plaintive, truncated screams of his brothers reached his ears. Heavy fighting was happening on level three. A click sounded and then a voice like his own in his ear said: “ _We’ve lost the right flank on level three_.”

Losing a brother always hurt. War came with loss, though. With an innumerable amount of risks. Cody knew if he changed one thing that it could alter the outcome of a battle. Many of his brothers had been lost because of a deviation in plans. Cody didn’t fear death. He learned long ago fear was a soldier’s truest companion. There was no dishonor in that. Jango taught them what a man felt didn’t matter. It’s what he did that meant everything. Cody lived by that code. He’d die by it.

He swept Pau City with his electrobinoculars, taking special note of his brothers clearing out a battalion of B1 and B2-series super battle droids on levels two and five, droidekas on eight, and a mixed assortment on the rest. His brothers fought fiercely, honorably. As well-trained soldiers should. Cody couldn’t ask for a better group of men. He served them as proudly as they did him and their Jedi General.

The battle was going in their favor. It’d end as another victory for the GRA if things continued as they were. The tide could quickly shift, though. Droid reinforcements could arrive and turn the battle against them.

A voice in his ear announced: “ _We have contact on level ten. Spider droids_.”

Cody wasn’t shocked or dismayed by that information. He expected such a move, really. Good commanders diversified battalions so power was distributed in the appropriate places. Disbursed troops for maximum effectiveness and efficiency. Jango taught them to treat every battle like a game of dejarik.

_And General Kenobi has taken control of the board by eliminating the_ _Mantellian Savrip from the field._

Cody was well aware that the reason the war had drug on so long was because of the ruthless leadership and strategical brilliance of the ole head clanker. With Grievous now out of commission, Cody had to wonder how long before the droids would be shutdown. That they hadn’t gone offline as soon as Grievous was killed suggested an emergency programming added to their primary programming,

Primary being to wipe out everything in their path. The bastards were doing a right damn good job of it, too. Half of Pau City lay in ruins, the rest being systematically destroyed by the firestorm created by droids, clones and the Utapaun cavalry. Cody found himself impressed by the Utapaun. They weren’t bad soldiers. Not as well trained as he and his brothers, no, but far more capable in battle than he thought they would be. What they lacked in skill they more than made up in heart. They fearlessly led a charge against a battalion of droids from the backs of their varactyl, a large lizard-like creature native to the planet.

Cody found himself wondering where General Kenobi was. Last communication he received had been orders to relay to Coruscant that General Grievous had been defeated. Just then a varactyl dropped down on the roof of the command lander. The deck groaned and buckled beneath the beasts immense weight, but no harm was caused to the ship itself. Jadthu-class landers were built to withstand a lot of damage. This particular one, in fact had been doubly reinforced to protect the sophisticated command-and-control equipment it housed.

“General Kenobi.” Cody glanced up at the rider perched gingerly atop the back of the beast. The General’s face was coated in dirt, soot, and gore. His tunic was also charred in places. A testament to the hard battle he fought. “Glad you could finally join us.”

“Commander Cody,” the Jedi Master returned with a nod. “Did you contact Coruscant with news of General Grievous’s death?”

“As ordered, sir.”

“Excellent.” Kenobi scanned the battle through battle-weary eyes. Cody empathized with him. It had been months since either of them had gotten any sort of downtime. “Things are going well here, I take it?”

“We’ve managed to hold our own, sir.”

A small smile graced Kenobi’s lips. “Well, let’s see if we can’t end things, shall we?”

“You’ll be wanting this back then, sir.” Cody held up the weapon one of his brothers recovered in one of the lower tunnels. “I believe you dropped it while pursuing the head clanker.”

“Ah, yes, thank you.” A sheepish grin appeared through his beard as he took the weapon. “No, ah, need to mention this to, Anakin, now, is there?”

Cody grinned. “Wouldn’t want it getting around you lost your weapon, eh?”

“He’d never let me live it down.”

“Consider it our secret, sir.”

“Thank you, Cody.” Kenobi waved a hand towards the firefight. “Now, let’s go finish this battle.”

“With pleasure, sir.” Cody turned to signal to the men behind him but a vibration from a concealed compartment in his armor stopped him. A frown creased his brow. The only thing in that compartment was a comlink with the frequency-locked to a channel reserved for the Chancellor. “You go on ahead, General. My men and I’ll be right behind you.”

Kenobi nodded and spoke softly to his mount. The varactyl issued a shrill cry before leaping off the roof. Cody withdrew the comlink from his armor and triggered it. A holoscan appeared in the palm of his hand of a hooded man.

“ _Execute Order Sixty-Six_.”

The order crashed over Cody, left him shaken in a way he never had been before.

Order Sixty-Six.

A protocol identifying the Jedi as traitors to the Republic.

To the Supreme Chancellor.

Traitors he, and his fellow commanders were to execute on sight.

Everything inside Cody wanted to rebel. To reject the order. Pretend he never got it. General Kenobi was no traitor. No man was more loyal to the Republic in his opinion. He couldn’t think of anyone who had done more to defend it. A better man did not exist in Cody’s mind. Unlike others he served under, the Jedi Master didn’t see him or his brothers as expendable. He treated them as individuals, as people.

Clone Commander CC-2224 was a clone, however. Trained for obedience and loyalty since before he awakened in his pod. Taught to follow orders from the moment he took his first steps. He would carry out his orders. As a good soldier did. Would he relay this order without hesitation? Without regret?

Absolutely not.

Killing General Kenobi was no different from killing one of his brothers in his mind. That was the part of Cody rebelling most at this order he had been given. The one who swore allegiance to a brother. Heart heavy, soul conflicted, he responded as he was expected too: “It will be done, my lord.”

The hooded figure shimmered in his hand. “ _Make sure Kenobi is dead_.”

The holoscan then ended. Cody slid the comlink back into its secret compartment before looking to where Kenobi raced his varactyl across the rocky incline, completely unaware of the fate about to befall him and the rest of the Jedi. He had served under General Kenobi since the beginning of the Outer Rim sieges. They had fought in over a dozen campaigns together. Survived hundreds of battles.

It’d be hard to kill the Jedi.

Hard, but not impossible.

Cody raised his comlink.

“Execute General Kenobi on my command.” Immediately, dozens of T-21 muzzles swung as shoulder-fired torps locked on, and proton grenade launchers angled to precisely calibrated elevations. “Fire.”

A hailstorm of blaster fire erupted.

As it did all across the galaxy.

Hold-out blasters appeared in his brothers hands. ARC-170s dropped behind Jedi on swoopbikes or piloting starfighters. AT-STs swiveled their guns. Turrets on hovertanks shifted towards unsuspecting targets. 

All opened fire.

And Jedi died. 

Clone commanders on Kashyyyk, Felucia, Mygeeto, Tellanroaeg received the order at the same time as Cody. They repeated it to their brothers. Watched it carried out across multiple battlefields, in dozens of military outposts, and from the bridges of cruisers.

The galaxy became one colossal fireball.

And Jedi died.

Nausea rolled greasily through Cody’s stomach as lizard and man plummeted down towards the body of water waiting at the bottom of the gorge. They slammed into the water and disappeared instantly beneath the surface. Cody waited to see if the general surfaced. When he didn’t, he activated his comlink, heart heavy, but resolve no less firm.

“Deploy the seekers.” He stared down into the dark waters. “I want to see the general’s body.”

He _needed_ to see it.

To know if Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, former General of the Republic, now labeled as traitor was dead.

Part of Cody hoped he was.

The other part... well, if Kenobi was alive, he’d do what he had been instructed. There was no malice, no hatred, not even the slightest bit of vengeance was in what they did. They were simply following orders. Defending the Republic from traitors.

As they had been bred to do.

CC-2224 was a clone, after all.

And clones were soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, and welcome! I recently got back into Star Wars, my fandom before Batman, Supernatural, Walking Dead, and Prodigal Son took over my life. I recently watched ROTS and given the amount of information we have now from the Clone Wars and Rebels about the Clones and the chips implanted in them in regards to Order Sixty-Six, this idea was born. It’s just a bit of an extended scene from Cody’s POV in regards to the order and his internal feelings on it and on “killing” Obi-Wan. I change nothing canon-wise, just am embellishing it more because I do see some of the clones having enough free-will to hesitate at this order. 
> 
> Please, if you like this piece, kudo it. Thanks for reading! Take care and blessed be! 🥰


End file.
